


- SHOOT TO 'ILL -

by bakkushan_ramen



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, 2doc maybe???, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Gore, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Zombie Apocalypse, gorillaz au, gorillaz zombie au, maybe smut idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26960443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakkushan_ramen/pseuds/bakkushan_ramen
Summary: A gorillaz alternate universe inspired by zombie apocalypse troupes and Jamie's ' shoot to kill ' sketches :)Not canon compliant, band never existed, gorillaz are a group of survivors, nuthin' else.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Stuart "2D" Pot, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Ch 1

My name is Stuart Pot, I'm 19 years old and right now... I'm hiding from my undead coworker.

Let me start from the beginning.  
—————-

A loud 'bam' sounded out as a hand slammed down on the alarm clock, causing the annoying jingle it played to disappear. Stuart recoiled his arm and pulled himself up from bed, throwing the thin quilt aside. it was the crack of dawn and the sun had barely rose yet. The sky was mixed with hues of purple and orange, the world felt still for a moment, making him pause to stare out, but the throbbing in his hand brought him back to reality. Thinking back to how He had just oh so rudely attacked his alarm, the pulsing pain made sense. A sigh escaped his lungs as he gave his hand a small squeeze, as if to try subside the pain. It wasn't excruciating so he was positive he could bare it.

He could have sworn his lanky bones let a creaking escape as he lifted himself from the mattress, but he payed it no mind, he was too tired to care. All that mattered right now was waking up enough to find clothes and get to work on time. He lifted his bony wrists to his eyes, trying to rub the sleep away in hopes of feeling more alive. It helped but... not much. Maybe just going and getting ready is the best way to wake him up. His slim hands scratched at his azure hair as he made his way towards the cupboard, then they began pulling the oak doors open. All that could be seen was graphic tees, hoodies and skinny jeans. He wasn't much of a fashion buff.

It didn't take him long to throw on somewhat of a presentable ensemble, maybe a minute or two. He gazed in the mirror, his eyes feeling more awake than before. His clothes always seemed to look awkward on his lanky frame and he couldn't quite seem to figure out why, maybe it was the way his shirt hung on his ribs, or how his jeans were always cuffed to hide the fact that they were too short. The warm light of the sunrise on his face reminded him he didn't have time to ponder on that, so he quickly went to grab his work apron. He shoved it in a rucksack along with a comic he had been enjoying recently... break in work was usually boring. The bag made a scuffling sound as he threw it on his back, downstairs we go.

His trainers clicked against the old floorboards of his parents house as he made his way to the kitchen. Framed family photos from across the years were lined on the wall of the staircase, most of them hanging lopsided. From a distance they looked normal, but people always found it weird seeing the blue haired child in the photos. Stuart loved his locks of azure but... he always told people it was dye. The whole "I fell out a tree" business always seemed to confuse people. He chuckled to himself thinking about all the times he's seen the same perplexed expression, he really was an anomaly of sorts.

The kitchen door, to Stuart's surprise, didn't creak as it opened. Oddly this made him smile a little, he made his way to the fridge freezer they had, opening the bottom door. A sour smell evaded his nostrils, taking him slightly aback for a second, guess something was spoiled. He didn't bother to look for the culprit, instead he grabbed the two cans of energy juice he had been saving all weekend. They were freezing to the touch, making Stuart's fingers numb slightly. He pulled his bag off and quickly zipped it open, placing the cans in the back pouch of his bag, making sure the condensation from the cans wouldn't ruin his comic. When he was happy with where they were placed he zipped the bag back up, quickly throwing it back over his shoulders, it was definitely a bit heavier now. Okay clothes, check, bag, check, phone.. nope. He pouted a bit as he frantically moved his head to look around the kitchen, wracking his brain trying to remember where he had put it. The phone revealed itself before Stuart started hurting his head trying to remember its whereabouts, quickly, he grabbed it, pulling it from the charger, 97%... good enough. He jammed it into his back pocket, making sure it was in there secure.

' _That should be everything'_ he thought to himself as he tapped his hands against his thighs.  
' _Everything but my keys...' ._   
thankfully they weren't placed far from his phone, so with a quick reach and a grab, he was ready. A smile crept up on his face, he was actually ready early for once. The sun was still rising, the sky now more of a golden orange than a dusky purple. He let himself stare out for a moment again, admiring the stillness it made him feel. But as always nice things can't last forever, time for work. He quickly drafted up a note for his mum saying he was at work and that he loved her, his mum obviously knew where he was, but he always felt guilty if he didn't leave an 'I love you' behind. He placed the note and the pen on the table before grabbing his keys again, this time actually leaving for his job. Stuart really was no stranger to procrastination.

The air outside was still cold, the sun not high enough to warm it yet. He pulled the keys out of the now locked door and made his way to the small blue Ford his father had got him as a graduation present not long ago. He found it quite sweet that his father had gotten a blue almost identical to his hair, but he doesn't know if it was intentional or not. Even so, he still can't help but smile when he sees the vehicle, it was nothing impressive but it held sentimental value, and Stuart was quite a sappy guy when it came to Sentiments. He clambered his way inside, his knees hitting off the bottom of the wheel more than once. It was a bit of a struggle to adjust himself at first, but after a few seconds he was in a suitable enough position. The exhaust chortled a bit as he started the car up, he hoped that was normal. He lifted his arm and clicked on the radio, a CD he had put in previously started playing. Satisfied with the aura in the car, he pulled out the driveway, and calmly made his way to work.

The roads were eerily empty, well they usually are quite empty at this time... but there is usually a car or two he can see. But there was... nothing. It made the world feel even more still than it had felt when he woke up, he tried to push the uneasy feeling out his mind, turning his music up a little louder. He felt as though the gas station he worked at was nearing faster than usual, but again he pushed the thought to the back of his head. At this point he felt nervous, was he not meant to be out? Did something happen? Where is everyone? Would the person on night shift even be in right now? He felt the need for a cigarette creeping up on him, making him groan. He had been trying desperately to quit for his mother's sake, but in times like this he would rather apologize to her than have to go without a smoke. The glove-box clicked open as he reached over to it, digging around for his packet of 'lucky lungs' while trying to keep his eyes on the road. He had hid them pretty deep in there, he felt the card of the box brush against his finger, bingo. He pulled them out and blindly jammed them in the side pouch of his rucksack that was in the passenger seat. He would have to wait a minute or two more before he could smoke one.

The breaks squeaked slightly as the car pulled into the employee parking lot out the back of the gas station. He grabbed his rucksack, keys and cigarettes, and switched off the radio, before stepping out. The spot he had parked in was his usual spot but it felt quite alien to him when he stepped out. Weird. Stuart done what he knows how to do best, he ignored it, Desperately trying to swallow that uneasy feeling as he threw his bag back over his shoulders. He wasted no time lighting a cigarette, his mind practically screaming at him for some nicotine at this point. Warm smoke filled his mouth as he took a draw in, instantly feeling better as he let it sit at his throat for a second or two before exhaling it out into the bitter morning air. The smoke drifted upwards towards the honey coloured sky in intricate patterns, watching it drift away calmed Stuart, he felt ready for work again. As quick as possible, he finished the cigarette and dropped it to the ground, putting it out with the heel of his converse trainers. Time for work.

The gas station doors automatically slid open as he approached them, Stuart liked automatic doors, they saved him the embarrassment of struggling to figure out which way to open it. The store was empty, his coworker nowhere to be seen. Stuart took a deep breath and pushed those nerves that were creeping up back down.  
_'She's probably in the staff room grabbing her stuff..'_  
He thought to himself, making his way to the door that was labelled in large text "staff only". There was a keypad where the regular handle used to be, this was due to an incident with a drunk guy who needed the toilet— that's a story for another day. He pressed his nimble fingers into the cold metal of the keypad.  
_'4... 9... 2... 6...'_

The door clicked as the lock opened, he mentally gave himself a high-five for remembering the code as he pushed the door open. He accidentally left it open too, he was eager to look around the room. Nerves were making him feel slightly unwell at this point but as always it seems, he ignored it. But luckily enough, there she was, standing by her coat peg. Standing oddly still and hunched but standing there none the less. He felt relief wash over him, dropping his rucksack from his shoulder to his hand. Practically skipping, he made his way over to his peg, which was across the opposite side of the room from his coworker's. He felt oddly happy seeing something else alive other than him. The cans in his bag clunked on the bench as he threw it down, quickly unzipping it to get his apron.   
"How was your shift Amy? Quiet?" he said in a sweet tone.  
He liked asking his coworkers about their shift, only because it seems they leave happier after chatting about it.

But Amy gave him no response. Maybe she didn't hear him. He turned to ask her again, clearer this time, but was startled by a sight he thought he would never see outside of the movies. Amy was standing there facing him, her skin tinged a pale almost blue colour, her eyes bloodshot and teary, and her mouth watering like an animal. Stuart felt his body go numb, he didn't know what to feel like in this moment, no clue what to do or say. He was completely paralyzed by fear.

A shiver went down his spine as Amy reached up to her head, her tiny once pretty looking hands now veiny and blue, almost corpse like...  
She started pulling at her wavy blonde hair, it coming out in thick chunks. Stuart felt like he couldn't breathe but he could hear himself practically hyperventilating. The golden hair was slipping from between her fingers, falling in clumps on the floor.

"A- Amy?" he was able to mutter.  
His whole jaw felt heavy as he tried to speak. All he could do was stare at the woman before him, once so pretty and delicate looking. But now she looked sickly and disgusting, a decomposing shell of the girl he used to know.

_"Stu?"_ She spoke, her voice sounding as gentle as the day he met her.

_"Stu... I don't feel too well..."_

It was almost a whisper, but in this silent room, it felt like a scream. He felt himself getting colder by the second, fear still holding him tightly in place. Before he even had time to think, the woman... or thing... in front of him collapsed to the floor with a thud, a cracking coming from her nose as she slammed down. Stuart didn't know what came over him but before he could even comprehend what was happening, he ran. Maybe it was from his habit of running away from stressful situations, or maybe it was the movies he had seen. He knew this situation all too well, empty world? Gas station? Friend looking dead? This was a zombie movie for sure.

He darted into the employee bathroom, leaving no time for 'Amy' to catch her bearings and dissect him limb from limb. He slammed the door shut, locking it tight, but it didn't feel like enough. he tried looking for a movable unit or something to jam the lock in place but there was nothing, all he could do was wait. He sat on the floor, his back against the wall that was furthest from the door. With his eyes squeezed shut, he hoped and prayed that this was a dream or that he was over reacting, pleading in his head to wake up. But a loud crunch from outside the door dragged him back into the reality he wished wasn't real. The crunch made him have flashbacks to his head injury from when he was younger, it was almost identical to the sound he heard when he hit his head... like bone breaking. The skin over the metal plate in his skull felt itchy, most likely due to the memories. His hands started shaking, he wanted to know what was happening out there but at the same time oh so desperately wished he knew nothing.

It wasn't long before a knock at the bathroom door was heard, making him almost jump out his skin. He slapped his hands over his mouth, making him realize how cold he really was right now. He didn't know why he covered his mouth, 'Amy' already knew he was in there but if the movies taught him anything then being quiet at this moment was paramount.

_"Anyone in?"_

\--------------------------

photo depiction of 'Amy' 

__


	2. Ch 2

_"Anyone in?"_

It was a hoarse and deep voice, most likely belonging to a man.

Before Stuart had even given himself time to analyse the situation, he flung himself up, unlocking the door. He never let himself stop and think, or even question the person awaiting him outside, his brain just instantly assumed it was safe as long as it wasn't Amy. He clearly wasn't the brightest in survival situations. The door flung open as Stuart rushed to get out of the small employee bathroom. His lack of coordination was always annoying, because he found himself tripping over his own feet at the most inconvenient of times, and right now it was pretty inconvenient. His laces pulled against a nail in the floor board, causing him to go flying forward face first, hands and chin slamming down against the laminate beneath him. For a second or two he completely forgot where he was or what was happening, his mind going blank as all he could focus on was the stinging of scrape under his chin. He lay there for a moment, still not considering the fact that he was in a somewhat dangerous situation. His bones started to ache as he lay in the awkward position, mostly his neck, he decided to adjust his head, closing his eyes and slightly tilting it to the side.

He took a deep breath in, hoping his pain would subside a bit so he could get up and dust himself off. He was greeted with the smell of cranberry and heat damaged hair, at first he didn't pay it any attention, but by the second breath in he had connected the dots. His eyes shot open in shock, instantly revealing that he was lying next to Amy... well Amy's remains. Her hair was sparse and thin now, probably due to the fact that half her skull was now missing, a crowbar lodged in where the rest of her skull was meant to be. Stuart's pain became nothing but an afterthought as he launched himself away from the corpse next to him, his spine slamming against the wooden bench behind him. He winced, but not even the pain could distract him from the sight before him. Her eyes had rolled back into her head and there was blood running down her features, she really was no longer the girl Stuart had knew before. He had memories of her, all sweet and delicate in his mind, but all he could think of now was the contrasting sight he seen before him.

She was dead.

_"You alright there mate?"_

It was the same hoarse voice from earlier, Stuart slowly lifted his gaze, struggling to tear his focus away from Amy's corpse. He was met with a tall, mean looking stranger. He had black hair and was clad in a leather jacket, with an inverted cross hanging from his neck. But what really stood out to him more than anything else was his eyes, they were mismatched with unnatural colours. One a fiery amber and the other a blood red. He considered that they might be contacts but couldn't seem to shake the feeling they were natural, I mean his own eyes went completely black after his Injury, but he knew he had 8-ball fractures. there was no medical explanation for amber and red eyes, that he knew of at least. But the strangers eyes weren't the only thing that was unnatural.

His focus shifted to the strangers extended palm, he was offering him a help up but... his skin was green.

Instantly Stuart connected Amy's blue skin with the strangers green skin in his mind. Another 'zombie'. He felt his breath quicken it's pace as that anxious feeling climbed its way back up into his mind. He was cornered, his back flush against the bench behind him, there was no way that he could escape, even if he ran for his life, he would probably trip and that would be it, game over. He wracked his brain trying to think of a way to escape this fate, but it only made him more stressed and anxious. Tears started falling down his face, his hands violently trembling as he twiddled his thumbs nervously. All he could do at this point was beg for his life... so he did.

_"P-please..."_

It came out as a whimper, he was trying desperately not to cry like a child, but at this point did it matter?

_"Please... don't eat... me"_

Tears were practically pouring down his pale face now, his voice now sounding more choked up than before. He was sure these were his last moments. He never thought he would go out like this. Fate is truly cruel. He heard a grumble from the person in front of him, this was it. He tried to pray to god but there was no point, it's not as if he believed in a higher power anyways. His sobs were uncontrollable now, so rattling that he almost didn't hear the sound of the person in front of him shifting, but he caught it just barely. His eyes squeezed shut, his whole body shaking, he opened his mouth to utter his last words, but they only came out in a trembling whisper. I guess it's the thought that counts.

_"I love you mum, I'm so sorry.."_

"What are you babbling on about?"

He felt a large hand being placed on his shoulder. Shock jolted through him causing his eyes to snap open, his gaze met the strangers, who was now crouched in-front of him. He felt scared but he felt tenfold more confused as he observed the others quite unimpressed expression.

His eyes weren't bloodshot and teary like Amy's...

He wasn't drooling like a feral animal like Amy was...

His hair wasn't falling out in clumps like Amy's did...

_Had he perhaps jumped the gun? Overreacted a bit too fast?_

The stranger sat patiently, just watching as Stuart tried to make sense of the situation he found himself in, You could practically see steam coming off his head from how hard his mind was working. But the more he tried to make sense of everything, the more he felt his head ache. He raised a thin hand up to his temple, giving it a gentle rub as to try subside the throbbing feeling. At times like this he would probably grab a pill from his pocket or bag but... right now didn't seem like a situation where he could do that. He felt as though his head was going to deflate after maybe a minute more of thinking. Fed up with it all, he decided maybe confronting the stranger was the best idea.

"W-why are you green?... are you like... her?"

Stuart muttered, trying to sound as polite as possible, hoping maybe it would save his skin if the stranger took offence. Another low grumble came from him.  
"Bit rude mate, why are your eyes black?"   
The stranger said snidely, standing up from his crouching position. Stuart didn't know how to respond, his jaw just hanging as a plethora of stutters escaped him.  
"And to answer your question.. no I'm not ' _like her' "_  
He interrupted Stuart's stuttering, mocking his more high pitched voice at the end.   
Stuart could practically feel himself going limp as the stress left him, his eyes fluttering shut calmly knowing, for now at least he was safe.  
"Thank goodness" he muttered softly to himself as he slowed his breathing.

A chuckle came from the man standing above him, then the sound of a zippo lighter clicked. Stuart looked up at him, seeing him standing there with a lit cigarette in his mouth.  
"Sir... you can't smoke in here..." he said.  
Sure there's a dead body and a 'customer' in the staff room, but Stuart was going to try and be the best employee he could. The green skinned man let out a peculiar laugh, almost like a the cawing of a bird, it made Stuart smile a bit but he forced his face back into a pout. The man lent down to meet him at eye level, lit cigarette still in hand.  
"So it's the end of the world and you bother me about smoking indoors?"  
The man sniggered at the look on Stuart's face. He was sitting with his jaw hung open in confusion.

"E-end of the world?" He stuttered, trying to comprehend what that could possibly mean. Was a zombie apocalypse really happening? No... surely not.  
"Didn't hear?" The other man said as he walked over to Stuart's bag, dropping the now finished cigarette on the floor and crushing it with the heel of his boot.   
"Some kinda mind eating parasite escaped a lab in someplace, it basically turns its 'host' into what we would call 'zombies'."  
He explained as he zipped open Stuart's bag, taking a peek inside. Stuart didn't pay any mind to the man snooping in his belongings, he was too busy trying to gather the pieces of new information in his mind.  
"So... Amy was... really a zombie then?" Stuart quizzed, his voice begging to tremble again.

"Oh her?, yeah- ah jackpot" the stranger interrupted himself as he pulled out Stuart's cans of energy juice, licking his lips with his oddly long tongue as he read the flavours on them. Stuart went to stand up and grab them but the pain in his back from slamming his spine on the bench made him wince and fall back in place. He reached a nimble hand back to rub at the sore spot on his back but it didn't help, infact the feeling of his bony fingers made it feel worse. He heard the cans clink down on the bench but at this point he couldn't care less, the world was ending, he could live without his energy juice. The clunking of the strangers boots approached him, making him look up in confusion.

"Where's it hurt mate?"   
The black haired man bent down onto his knees next to Stuart, placing a hand on the back of his neck. He tensed up at first but after noticing how large and calloused the other mans hands were, he thought he might actually be able to help. After pointing out what part of his spine felt the worst, the stranger got to work massaging the area. Looking at him, you wouldn't think he had a gentle touch, but he worked wonders for Stuart's aching bones.  
"How're you so good at this..." Stuart sighed, practically pressing his back into the strangers touch.

"It's how I pick up women"

Stuart snapped his head round to look at the other man, who had a devilish smirk on his face, making it hard to tell if he was being serious or not.  
"I'm kidding bluebird, chill out"   
He chuckled, making Stuart sigh, completely ignoring the new nickname he had been given by the other man.  
"I have a doctorate in healthcare and whatnot" the stranger muttered, focusing more again on the spot he was massaging. This took Stuart by surprise, making him audibly gasp, he was quite an expressive guy clearly. He had never even considered going on to higher education or anything like that yet, he was just enjoying not having high school anymore.  
"T-that's cool... was it hard like... studying?" The azure hair boy quizzed. The other just snorted grossly in an attempt to scoff. Okay no reply, that's cool. Stuart just focused on the pain easing in his spine, how lovely the motions the others hands were making felt. But he didn't get to enjoy it much longer, the other pulled his hands away, standing up and walking back to the cans of energy juice.

Stuart pouted a little but then realized the stranger was probably eager to get out of here, if they were to stay here any longer then they were pretty much just live bait. He lifted himself up of the ground, groaning a little as his long legs stretched out. Turns out Stuart was actually taller than the other man, not by much, maybe a couple of inches, but still taller. That's the way it usually was, it was rare to meet somebody as lanky and as tall as him. The other was busy shoving Stuart's whole rucksack, apron and all, Into a duffel bag, Stuart assumed that it belonged to him. He didn't bother to stop the stranger as he stole his belongings, he just watched intently. The sound of the duffel bag being zipped up brought him out his trance, he hadn't noticed at the time but the other had wrenched his crowbar out Amy's head, now holding it in his hand. He cringed a little, hoping he had cleaned it with something.

The duffel bag made a clinking sound as the other threw it over his shoulder, sounded like bottles. Stuart just kept staring, unsure of what he should do.  
"Just gonna stand there luv? You're coming with me."   
The other said, standing in the doorway looking unimpressed with the azure haired boy. Stuart took a second or two to process what was said, as he always does, before nodding vigorously.  
"Y-yes sir!" He said with a little bit too much chipper.  
The other just snorted.

"Call me Murdoc..."

\--------------------

depiction of Murdoc and Stuart's energy drinks 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if the next update is later! i'm somewhat struggling to write it cause i have writer block ;-; i also didnt have time to edit so sorry for any mistakes! ill come back to fix them later!


	3. ch 3

_"Call me Murdoc..."_

Stuart felt a giddy smile spread across his face, Murdoc was no longer just a stranger. He was never too good at making friends, so any type of positive interaction was enough to give Stuart butterflies. He pulled himself out of his train of thought and went to introduce himself, but Murdoc had left before he got the chance. Slightly tripping over his feet, Stuart jogged to catch up with the other man, still scared of being left too far behind. When he finally caught up he looked down at the other mans face, still intrigued by his strange features, he found himself staring at the bulky fringe the other man was sporting. It looked unwashed and tangled but it suited him oddly well. he started pondering on how he would look without it in the way, how would his eyebrows look? would he have forehead creases? Before he could imagine anything else he was pulled out of his thoughts by Murdoc's gruff voice.

"got a car bluebird?" 

Stuart registers what he said for a moment before nodding vigorously, pointing a bony finger over at his small blue car. All he received from Murdoc was a chuckle that sounded more like a snort.

"makes sense."

Murdoc made his way over to the small blue hunk of metal, running his hand over the paint as he inspected it. Stuart trailed close behind, not questioning him due to the fear of annoying his new companion. He just stood and observed instead as Murdoc catered to his own business. but it wasnt long before Murdoc was back infront of Stuart again, this time his large hand held out infront of him, as if asking for something. Stuart just tilted his head and creased his eyebrows in confusion, not sure as to what the other man was trying to convey to him. He let out a rough sigh before looking back up at Stuart's vacant stare.

_"keys mate, can i hav' em?"_

Stuart nods gently, his vacant stare turning to a look of understanding. He reached down for his pocket, pulling out the small photo key-ring that was attached to his car and house keys, there was a photo of him and his gran slotted into it. Murdoc reached over, taking the keys from Stuarts gentle grasp, he made an acknowledging grumble as he looked down at the photo, not questioning why he had blue hair at such a young age, which was actually a relief to Stuart. Murdoc made his way to the boot of the car, jamming the key in and unlocking it. Stuart followed close behind, still curious about what was happening, he really didn't want to annoy Murdoc but he also felt as though he should know what he wanted with his car. He cleared his throat and tucked his hands behind his back, fidgeting with his thumbs nervously.

"so uhm.. are we takin' my car somewhere.. or?"

his voice cracked slightly as he tried to speak, his facade of confidence slipping faster than a drunk man on ice. Murdoc reached down into the boot, grabbing the black CD case that was sitting there, accidentally knocking over the singular can of WD-40 that sat beside it.

"oh... er no..." Murdoc grumbled as he unzipped the CD case. "i'm checkin' for supplies and whatnot.. the others are waitin' for us in _my_ car.."

Stuart watched his hands closely as he flipped through the CD's but his eyes immediately snapped up to look at the black haired mans face as soon as he heard 'others'. But he chose not to question it, still worried his curiosity would rub Murdoc the wrong way. 

"anythin' you need help with?" 

He asked instead, not wanting to just stand like an awkward lanky shadow behind him. Murdoc ignored him for a second, flipping through the discs in the case. But it didn't feel like long before he turned to look at Stuart, setting the case back down in the boot. He rummaged about in his pocket for a second, pulling out Stuart's keys.

"yeah actually, go pull whatever you can outta the front of the car and stick it in my bag"

Murdoc instructed as he pointed at the duffel bag he had sat down next to the back left tire. Stuart perked up, a small smile growing on his face as he gently lifted the keys from Murdoc's palm. Time to put himself to use. Before Stuart had even walked away, Murdoc's focus was back on the CD case, evaluating the disks closely. His lanky legs carried him over to the passenger side door, he fumbled around with the keys before unlocking the door, pulling it open with a click. Getting his whole body in the car seemed like too much effort at the moment, so he sat with his legs dangling out the side, leaving the door open. He made haste completing his set task, his slim hand pulling open the glove compartment. It popped open as he pulled his hand away, revealing a cluttered mess of receipts, empty cigarette and gum packets, and CD cases. He reached a nimble hand in, grabbing only the CD's, he thought that Murdoc might want a look at them. He spent a short while just poking about the car, searching in-between seats and in door pockets for anything that might come in handy, but in the end all he found was CD's, a mini screwdriver set and a couple of pennies. It wasn't much but they could sure come in handy. 

He pulled himself out the small car, accidentally slamming the door and startling himself, which made Murdoc give him a funny look. An awkward laugh escaped his lips, his bony wrist instinctively rubbing against the crook of his neck. Murdoc just snorted and got back to his business, opening the duffel bag that was near his feet. Stuart stumbled over to the other man, trying desperately not to trip over his feet, he probably couldn't handle the extra embarrassment. Murdoc was kneeling down by his bag, stuffing in all the CD's he liked, along with the WD-40 and windshield cleaner he found in the boot. Stuart cleared his throat gently and leant to the side in an attempt to get his attention, and it worked. The other turned his shoulder slightly so that he could look at Stuart, still kneeling down by his open bag.

"wha'dya find bluebird?" he asked, his voice almost sounding bored. 

Stuart presented the CD's and small bits and bobs he found around the car to the other, a proud but also anxious look painted over his face. Murdoc stared for a second before grabbing what Stuart had, not bothering to check any further, in his eyes anything could be useful to them. within seconds, Murdoc was standing, duffel bad slung over his broad shoulder.

"lock your car up, dents, if were able to come back n' get it, we will."

Stuart tilted his head, confused by the nickname 'dents', but he didn't put too much thought into it, instead doing as instructed and locking up the car. He jammed his car keys deep into his pocket after he was done, wanting to keep them very safe so they could come back, this car meant a deal to him because it was a gift from his dad. Murdoc was getting slightly impatient at this point, pulling a wrist watch out his pocket to check the time before stuffing it back where he got it. Stuart noted this and cleared his throat to get the others attention, which again, worked a charm.

"i think i'm ready now"

Stuart said, as a very unconvincing nervous smile spread across his face. The other man just nodded his head, turning on his heel and walking off, Stuart stood and stared blankly for a second before realizing he was meant to be following, causing him to trip and run in a flustered state, trying to catch up his travel companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG LMAO IM WORKING ON CH 4 RN

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not a good writer but i promise i try lmao ;-; also updates might be slow because of school right now, my exams were cancelled but i'm still really far behind so stressed as fuck HahAAha-


End file.
